Alice Major
Alice Major (born 1949) is a Canadian poet, who served as poet laureate of Edmonton, Alberta.http://www.poetrymap.ca/profile.php?PoetID=2 Life Youth and education Major emigrated from Scotland with her parents and sister at the age of 8, and grew up in Toronto, Ontario. She has a B.A. in English and history from Trinity College, University of Toronto. Career Major worked as a weekly newspaper reporter in central British Columbia. She has lived in Edmonton, Alberta since 1981. She works as a freelance writer specializing in utility issues. She is past president of the Writers Guild of Alberta, and the League of Canadian Poets.[http://www.poets.ca/Linktext/direct/major.htm "Alice Major", League of Canadian Poets] She has published several collections of poetry.""Alice Major: Biography", Canadian Poetry Online, University of Toronto Libraries. UToronto.ca, Web, May 22, 2013. Her poetry has always been influenced by her interest in science, and she has published a collection of essays, Intersecting Sets: A poet looks at science, 2011. Recognition Major served as the inaugural Poet laureate of Edmonton, Alberta, from 2005 to 2007. Awards *Winner, Pat Lowther Award, for The Office Tower Tales, 2009 *Winner, Alberta Book Publishers Association Trade Book of the Year (fiction) for The Office Tower Tales, 2009 *Winner, “Poetics of Space” competition, 2004 (Sponsored by CV2) *Shortlisted, Pat Lowther Award, for Some Bones and a Story, 2002 (National award for best book of poetry by a Canadian woman) *Winner, Malahat Review Long Poem Competition, 2001 *Winner, Poets Corner Award, for Tales for an Urban Sky, 1999. *Shortlisted, City of Edmonton Book Prize, for Lattice of the Years, 1999, Tales for an Urban Sky, 2000 and The Office Tower Tales, 2009 *Shortlisted, Stephan G. Stephanson Award, Writers Guild of Alberta, for Tales for an Urban Sky, 2000; and The Occupied World, 2007. *Winner, Shaunt Basmajian Chapbook Competition, for Scenes from the Sugar Bowl Café, 1998 *Winner, Alberta Writing for Youth Competition, for The Chinese Mirror, 1988. *Finalist, Canadian Library Association Book of the Year, for The Chinese Mirror, 1988 Except where noted, award information courtesy Promoting Authors.Alice Major, Promoting Authors. Web, May 22, 2013. Publications Poetry *''Time Travels Light''. Edmonton, AB: Rowan Books, 1992. ISBN 1-895836-01-8 *''Complete within Herself: St. Marina, St. Scholstica'' (chapbook). Victoria, BC: Reference West / Hawthorne Society, 1997. ISBN 1-894010-06-X *''Scenes from the Sugar Bowl Café'', (chapbook). Fredericton, NB: BS Poetry Society, 1998. ISBN 0-9694127-4-6 *''Lattice of the Years''. Calgary, AB: Bayeux Arts, 1998. ISBN 1-896209-25-4 *''Tales for an Urban Sky''. Fredericton, NB: Broken Jaw Press, 1999. ISBN 1-896647-11-1 *''Corona Radiata''. Toronto: St. Thomas Press, 2000. ISBN 0-9685339-3-0 *''Some Bones and a Story''. Toronto: Wolsak & Wynn 2001. ISBN 0-919897-74-6 *''No Monster''. Victoria, Poppy Press, 2002 ISBN 8-1-894603-03-6 *''The Occupied World''. Edmonton, AB: University of Alberta Press, 2006. *''The Office Tower Tales''. Edmonton, AB: University of Alberta Press, 2008. *''Memory's Daughter''. Edmonton, AB: University of Alberta Press, 2010. *''Standard Candles''. Edmonton, AB: University of Alberta Press, 2015. Non-fiction *''Shumka: Tradition in motion'' (edited by Gordon Gordey). Edmonton, AB: Reidmore Books, 1991. *''Intersecting Sets: A poet looks at science''. Edmonton, AB: University of Alberta Press, 2011. ISBN 978-0-88864-595-1 Juvenile *''The Chinese Mirror''. Toronto: Irwin, 2008. *''The Jade Spindle'' (e-book) eSisters Publishing, 2012. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search result = au:Alice Major, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 20, 2015. See also *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Vienna Exposition, 1873" *Alice Major at Canadian Poetry Online (6 poems) *Poetry and Writing ;Audio / video *Alice Major at YouTube ;Books *Alice Major at Amazon.com ;About *Alice Major in Alberta Writers Directory *Alice Major Official website Category:Canadian poets Category:People from Edmonton Category:Canadian women writers Category:Living people Category:1949 births Category:Writers from Alberta Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:Poets Laureate of Edmonton, Alberta